


where I was meant to be

by buckscasey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Carlos brings TK home after the hostage situation.*Coda to 2x08
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 276





	where I was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three days and I still haven't stop thinking about 2x08! (and I probably won't for a while) and this little idea's been on my mind so I decided to write this fluff fest. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Title is from the song "I Knew" by Lizzy McAlpine.

Convincing the doctor to release him had been harder than expected; she wanted to keep TK overnight for observation, after all, he had suffered a severe concussion. But TK was determined to convince her, all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with his boyfriend, being in Carlos’ embrace was the best medicine he could get, so he persisted, maybe puppy eyes could get him what he wanted. 

After a lot of insistence from TK and Carlos’ compromise to take care of him and immediately get him back to the ER if the symptoms worsened, the doctor finally signed the discharge papers. 

They made it back to Carlos’ place in under 15 minutes, once they got there, Carlos gently guided him to the couch in the dark; TK was dealing with some light sensitivity and due to his insistence on not taking any pain meds, they decided it was better to reduce any headache inducers. “I'm going to turn on some lights, wait here for me," Carlos instructed before disappearing into the unlit apartment. 

“Did I forget about a special occasion?” TK questioned Carlos when he finally joined him on the couch, he wasn’t expecting to find the table set up with candles and decorations, but then again, it shouldn’t surprise him, Carlos was always a little extra way. Always going the extra mile to make things better, not that TK would complain though, his boyfriend looked absolutely beautiful under the soft lights the candles offered. 

“I had a lot of time on my hands today and I thought it would be nice to have a fancy dinner, you know celebrate your big milestone day, just the two of us,” Carlos simpered, and TK found himself mirroring the same sheepish smile that adorned his boyfriend’s face. Maybe they were disgustingly in love like all their friends always said. 

"How did you even prepare all this? I thought you were on shift today." 

"Oh, I was, but it ended early for me today,” Carlos sighed loudly and he started to bounce his leg nervously and twirling his hair, TK threw him a questioning look, knowing that whatever happened on Carlos' shift today must've been bad to have him this worked up, “it’s um, complicated. I promise I’ll tell you everything about it, but not right now, don't want to worsen your headache." 

Well, that wasn’t exactly reassuring but TK knew it was better not to pressure Carlos into telling him about it, he would talk when he felt ready and TK would be there for him no matter what. 

"You dropped this earlier by the way," Carlos said, taking TK's sobriety chip out of his jeans’ pocket, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. He opened up TK’s clenched fist and placed the chip on his palm, enclosing it with his own, “thought you might want it back.”

"You found it,” TK whispered, bringing their intertwined hands close to his heart. He never imagined he would willingly drop his chip, he’d worked so hard to achieve those 100 days clean and he was proud to carry the reminder with him, in a parking garage but it was the only idea that occurred to him at that moment, he needed to leave a trace behind, "I'm glad my Hansel and Gretel plan actually worked." 

“It was a very smart move Ty, if you hadn’t left this clue I don’t know if we would’ve been able to find you guys before...” Carlos whimpered, the fear he’d initially felt when Owen had informed him that the ambulance had disappeared creeping into his mind again. The dread of never seeing TK again had broken his heart, he couldn’t imagine what he would’ve done if that had happened. 

"Hey, let’s not think about that, I'm just glad to be home," TK mumbled, snuggling as close to Carlos as possible, practically merging into one. His head now comfortably resting on his boyfriend’s lap. 

The room went silent for a few moments and TK worried that he'd somehow overstepped and made Carlos uncomfortable in the process, “did I say something wrong?” 

“Not at all,” Carlos assured with a shy, small smile on his face, “you just keep referring to this place as your home. I really like it when you do."

“Well, to be honest, I spend most of my time here. My parents acted surprised every time I showed up at theirs. For them, it’s like I already moved in with you."

"You should do it then, move in with me,” Carlos blurted out, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 

"Yes, I will move in with you," TK surprised himself with the easiness the words had left his mouth. But after the day from hell he’d had, there was nothing to think about it, nothing had ever felt this right. "But I have one condition," he smirked, knowing that he could possibly get away with his ridiculous demand tonight, "we need to get rid of this couch. It's a deal-breaker," he chuckled slightly.

"What?" Carlos asked, pretending to sound insulted by TK’s request like it had personally offended him, it probably had, "what's wrong with my couch?"

“Look, I do have happy and extremely pleasant memories on this couch," TK bantered, and Carlos rolled his eyes playfully. TK did have a soft spot for this sofa, they had shared a lot of moments together in there after all, from their first hook up to countless nights cuddling, just enjoying each other’s presence like right now, but it wasn’t enough, he still hated this couch. ”And I know you love it, but let’s accept it babe, it is extremely uncomfortable.”

"My couch is perfect and it’s not uncomfortable at all, but I accept your condition,” Carlos laughed, the heaviness he’d carried in his chest after all the events of the day finally fading away at the prospect of them starting a future together, “we can go furniture shopping next week, maybe change a few things around to make this place  _ ours _ .”

“ _ Our home _ ,” TK repeated incredulously, he felt his eyes fill up with tears of joy, “thank you, for this, for coming after me tonight, for everything you've done for me this past year.” 

"Shh, you have nothing to thank, I'd do anything for you," Carlos promised, pressing a gentle kiss to TK’s hairline, right above the gash his heroics had earned him tonight, “I love you so much.” 

TK shifted in Carlos’ arms until he found his boyfriend’s eyes, Carlos was looking at him with such fondness and warmth that it made him feel overwhelmed but also complete, and at that moment he knew this was exactly where he was meant to be, he'd found his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated ❤, I love reading your thoughts.  
> You can find me on Tumblr at [sixringss](https://sixringss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
